Previously, beam expanders such as laser beam expanders have been designed to operate at a specific wavelength and necessitated additional beam expanders for other wavelengths. This duplication is expensive, creating a need for a single system capable of operating over a broad spectral region.
Until the present invention, design forms had not been available for high-performance laser beam expanders capable of operating from the ultraviolet through the visible and into the near infared spectral regions.